


Go for Gold

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Background mention holsom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: The best way to get Dex through his mental hang ups is to stoke his competitive nature.





	Go for Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukutoukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/gifts).



> I was scrolling brought tumblr at 2 am, as one does, and I came across [ this post.](https://givenurseyabookstore.tumblr.com/post/169153255834/reporters-excuse-me-mr-nurse-derek-how) So I switched over to discord and said to Lukutoukka, “That’s how Nursey should get Dex past any drama and get to the kissing quicker.” And then on my drive into work, I came up with this and tried to get it all down ASAP once it was safe.

Dex stared at Nursey incredulously. “When you said you entered us into a competition for d-men of the ECAC, I thought it was a skills test.”

“It is, Dexy. It is.”

“It’s a kissing competition.”

“Kissing skills test. For charity.” Nursey pulled an arm across his chest, stretching.

“There’s no way I’m doing this.” 

Nursey released his arm and shook himself out. “We have to represent Samwell. Ransom and Holster won this competition for four years straight.” 

Dex snorted, but Nursey plunged on. “And now? Now I’ve heard the guys from Harvard. Yale. Motherfucking Dartmouth. They all say that we’ve lost our ringer. They say, we aren’t good enough to be here. I heard that asshole from Princeton say, and I’m quoting here, ‘That ginger wouldn’t know what to do with a tongue if it was a snake that bit him.’ Like honestly what kind of metaphor is that?” Nursey paused to scoff.

“But the fact remains. Are you going to let those assholes say that shit about you? Or are we going to go out there and prove to God and everyone that we are just as good as Ransom and Holster in every respect?”

Nursey stared at Dex, challenge in his eyes. Dex looked back for a long moment, then cracked his neck, grabbed his d-man partner and headed for the stage. 

Honestly, they really were perfectly suited. Nursey came in slow and soft, then Dex pulled at his hips to drag him closer. Pressing harder, opening his mouth, hungrily seeking more. And Nursey was there to meet every request. 

Bitty looked up expectantly when they returned to the Haus late that night. 

Nursey triumphantly held up three gold medals. “Length, depth, and variety of technique. Samwell remains the champions!”

The team burst into cheers. This is what made it all worthwhile. The wins.

After they ate and chatted for a bit, Dex leaned over near Nursey’s ear. “Do you think it’s too early to start practicing for next year?”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I sure hope the d-men coming up after these two can keep the title in Samwell.


End file.
